


The Cough of Love

by f1championship



Series: Jolyon and Marcus love story [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Couple, F1 - Freeform, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus is sick, and Jolyon wants to take care of him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cough of Love

Jolyon is cooking breakfast for him and his wonderful boyfriend. He is making a cup of tea and he hears Marcus cough. “Are you sick, my trophy?”

Jolyon gets worried when he doesn’t get any answer for him. Marcus keeps coughing so Jolyon rushes up to the bedroom, and he sees his mighty Viking surrounded by thousands of tissues. 

Marcus opens his mouth to speak but only a little squeak comes out. 

“Don’t worry, my love. I know what will make you all better. Milk with honey. When I was sick, my mum always used to make it for me. I didn’t like it at first but it grew on me.”

Jolyon gives Marcus a kiss on the cheek and heads back to the kitchen. He looks through all the cupboards until he realises that they don’t have any honey. Jolyon considers using syrup, but it’s just not the same and he’s sure that he read somewhere that honey is a natural anti-bacterial. So he grabs his coat and heads down to the little store on the corner, hoping that they will have some honey.

Marcus knows that he is lucky to have someone like Jolyon as his boyfriend, but now he has proof that Jolyon is the loveliest.

Once Jolyon is back home, he makes the milk and honey and takes it to Marcus. He steals a kiss, not caring if he gets sick. Marcus tries to tell him, “I love you,” but his voice is all croaky and Jolyon tells him to save his voice.

Jolyon tells Marcus that his dad and his brother are coming to see him, because they were planning on celebrating Will becoming champion of Formula 4. 

“Maybe I should tell them not to come?” Jolyon says.

“You sh-” Marcus coughs. “You should go.” He kisses Jolyon on the cheek and drinks his milk and honey.

Jonathan and Will arrive at their apartment and they say “Hello” to Marcus. Neither get too close as they don’t want to get sick.

But they leave house with Jolyon to celebrate this title with the whole family. 

Marcus is disappointed to be missing out, but it’s better that he’s resting at home rather than going out and infecting everyone. 

For Jolyon it feels like an endless day at his old home. Even though he loves to spend time with his brother and sisters, catching up on the gossip, he feels guilty to have let Marcus alone at their flat while he is sick. So he leaves a little bit earlier than he had planned, Will understood, and gave Jolyon a lift home.

Jo doesn’t take the elevator, but he leaps up the stairs, eager to get back to Marcus. He opens the door and he has a big surprise. He sees hundreds of candles, making it seem like romance is in the air, and that’s before he sees what’s on the floor. Marcus had scattered rose petals, it a bit too much, but Jolyon loves the romantic side of Marcus, even when he is sick.

“Come to bed,” mumbles Marcus. 

Jolyon isn’t sure if he heard Marcus speak or not, but he goes to the bedroom. He sees Marcus in a race suit and Jolyon goes to lay down next to Marcus, and he puts Marcus’ head on his hairy chest, stroking his hair and softly kissing him, comforting him. Jolyon holds his hand, their fingers interlaced and they lie like this until they fall asleep.

The next morning, Jolyon prepares breakfast, when he feels Marcus wrap his arms around him. Marcus kisses the side of his neck, his breath warm on his cold skin. “Hello baby. I’ve got my voice back.”

Jolyon says nothing, instead he kisses Marcus’ hand. He’s trying to make sure that the milk doesn’t boil over but in the end he has to playfully bat Marcus away.

They sit at the table, facing one another, Jolyon is drinking his tea and Marcus has his milk with honey. Jolyon smiles and Marcus feels much better knowing that Jolyon loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> and of course, nothing is true


End file.
